jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Escaping
Overview There are multiple ways to escape the prison in Jailbreak, such as punching the power box, then crawling under the fence, blowing up a wall, getting a keycard, or climbing one of the posts, glitch out, etc. Each way allows for a Prisoner to escape the prison; some more creative than others. All The Ways To Escape: 1. Punching The Box -''' A bit lengthy but still easy. Start by punching the box next to the sign that says "Please d''on't punch me!" After you punch it 10 times, the gate will open. But beware, punching the box makes you guilty so Police can arrest you. Walk through it, turn right and you'll see more fences, go to the one 2nd from the left, press or hold E to lift the gate (If using Rthro, you may get stuck). Then, you can either crawl under the ditch by the exit of the Prison or back up a police car against the fence behind it then use it as a boost and jump over the fence or ramp out of prison. Finally, run away from the prison, and you've escaped! 2. '''Using A Keycard -' Getting a Keycard can be very hard to obtain, but with friends or cop bribing it can be easy. Pickpocketing a random officer is also an option, but be careful, though, because after you do it, they will be alerted and you may be arrested. Pickpocketing an AFK (Away From Keyboard) cop is a good idea. There is also a chance you will get a Pistol or a Donut, when you have the pistol you can shoot a police officer so that the police officer can drop a Keycard, though there are chances they may not drop one. If the cop is your friend then if you pickpocket the cop again, there is a sure chance that you will end up with a Keycard. 3. 'Watchtowers - '''You need to use a Keycard for this. Find any of the watchtowers and use the Keycard to go through the door. Then, climb up the ladder and jump outside the prison. 4. ' Kitchen - '''You need to use a Keycard for this. Go to the kitchen door in the cafeteria and jump onto the cabinets. Crawl into a vent and keep going. It will lead to the roof. Using Rthro or standing up in the vent will get you stuck, forcing you to reset. 5. Fly Away -''' Unfortunately, there is an extremely small chance to have this occur. When you get tased and a cop stands on one of your body parts, then you will fly very far out of the map, die, and you'll respawn in one of the two criminal bases. 6. Glitches -''' Unfortunately, it is very unlikely you will glitch out of the prison. The chances of it are low and most glitches are not commonly known. It's suggested you do something else to escape, glitching to get out is not dependable. 7. '''Helicopter - '''If a friend who's a cop or a criminal have access to a helicopter, they can fly into the prison grounds. Therefore, you can enter as a passenger, or pilot the helicopter outside of the prison, resulting as an escape. Also, if you're a criminal, you can steal 'the Helicopter '''without '''a keycard at Police Station 2, making it much easier to escape if a friend is at your server. 8. '''Trampoline - '''By mastering this glitch, you can escape prison using one of the two trampolines found in the yard. After jumping on it for a while, spam the crouch button. If done right, you will be flung to the roof of a building. Then, you just need to jump onto a watchtower and jump off to escape. It takes a lot of practice to pull of this glitch. Another perk is that you can not get arrested while doing this, so it's pretty much impossible for cops to stop you from using this route. 9. '''Team Switching - '''When you switch to a cop you can get a Helicopter or any other vehicle. Then, lock the vehicle and park it somewhere, like in front of the prison, and become a prisoner. Then, you just need to enter it and escape from prison. 10. '''Cop Assistance - '''If there happens to be a nice cop on the server, they might let you out of the prison. Be careful though, the cop might have ulterior motives. In addition, a different cop might arrest you while you attempt to escape. Or the cop that seems to be "nice" might arrest you. 11. '''Boost - '''Ask others to help you over fences, buildings, and walls by jumping on top of them. 12. '''Ramp - '''In the Prison parking lot, there is a ramp. Use a Camaro, SUV, or SWAT Van to rocket fuel out of the parking lot. 13. 'Sewers - 'The main entrance is right beside Police Station 1, and is also an exit. There are 4 exits, accessible via black ladders. You can also enter the sewers via 2 of the exits. The first ladder, entrance, and exit you'll encounter leads to the parking lot right in front of the gate control room. The second exit is found by taking a left at the fork (after the first exit) and continuing straight until you come to a dead end. The ladder and exit should be to your right (you can find the Turtle Shells and Pizza Box Easter Egg here on the opposite side of the ladder and exit). This exit will lead you right outside the Prison perimeter walls near the Camaro. The final, third, exit is found by continuing past the first and second fork and going straight the entire way without changing direction (except at the bend), once you reach the end, the ladder is on the right. This exit leads you right to the tunnel straight across from the Camaro. After the first fork leading to the second exit, there's a second fork with a second path going right, though there is nothing but a dead end when you follow the path. 14. ' Blowing Up A Wall - ''' It's simple, but quite dangerous as you can't see the police as you escape (unless you use the Mini map). All you need to do is go outside and go to the wall between the two fences to the right of the Visitors Building and explode the wall, then either jump in a waiting car or run daringly across the front face of the Prison to get to the camaro spawn. Cops cannot go through the wall. 15. '''Exploiting - '''By far, this is the most reliable way to escape without getting arrested. However, it is not recommended to do this because you will get a money wipe on Jailbreak and/or you will get your Roblox account terminated. Trivia * Never reset after becoming a criminal, it'll turn you back into a prisoner. Not only turning you into a prisoner, it will also cause your Bounty to be collected by the closest cop. On top of that, you will have to wait a 20 second cell time in your cell like if you have been arrested. * Cops tend to camp the Camaro outside the prison to prevent prisoners from escaping. To counter that, you can run to the ATV, Pickup Truck, Mustang, or the 1M Dealership, which is risky because you have no weapons to defend yourself and it takes a long time. If you don't feel like running a long distance, you can sneak into the prison parking lot, take a vehicle, and ramp out of the prison or drive out of the parking lot, if you have a keycard. * Most prisoners who escape prison go to Gun Shop 1 to arm themselves quickly after an escape, since the AK-47, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades are the closest weapons from the prison, excluding cop weapons. * A tip for escaping from the fence is if you see a cop, hide in the passenger seat of the SWAT van. Make sure they don't see you. When you're certain they're gone, run! This is risky since cops can still see your name and eject you from the seat. *The blowing up a wall escape was changed to blowing up a fence into the parking lot in the 1 Year Update. However it was changed back in the Sewer Escape Update due to camping cops in the parking lot. *Before Jailbreak's official release, the fence would already be lifted. This was later changed so you have to manually lift it by clicking and holding E (pressing on mobile, Y on console). *When you have escaped the prison, walk just far enough in front of the prison to become a criminal. Once you became a criminal, die at the electric fences. You will be teleported to one of the criminal bases. This was patched in later updates. Category:Pages Category:Gameplay